nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a character that appears in the Donkey Kong series. She has a long blonde ponytail that can be used to fly around like a helicopter. Her first appearance was in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest where she worked with Diddy Kong to save Donkey Kong from King K. Rool. She later worked with Kiddy Kong to save Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. She used to wear a Pink hat with a Rare symbol on it, but when Rare was sold by Nintendo, they changed it to just a pink hat. She also appeared in Mario Superstar Baseball as a secret playable character. Her boyfriend is Diddy Kong. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/''Land 2'' Dixie Kong made her debut in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 as the girlfriend and sidekick of Diddy Kong. She used her hair as both an attack and as an extended jump. She was faster and could jump further than Diddy Kong but he was faster and by holding down the jump button he could jump higher. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/''Land III Dixie had her starring role first in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and reappears in Donkey Kong Land III in which she went to save her boyfriend Diddy Kong and her best friend Donkey Kong however she did not go this quest alone she was joined by her cousin Kiddy Kong. In this game she was faster and a better jumper than Kiddy Kong however he was much stronger than her and needed to defeat some enemies and put holes through the floor. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Although she was absent from Donkey Kong 64, her younger sister Tiny appeared in the game and she borrowed her hair twirling and hair attacking abilities. In the manual for the game Cranky Kong joked that he thought Tiny was indeed Dixie Kong upon first looking at her. ''Donkey Konga'' series Dixie Kong was playable in multiplayer for Donkey Konga 2 and Donkey Konga 3, however she was absent from the original Donkey Konga. This game saw Dixie's return to the Donkey Kong series. ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' Dixie Kong appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS along with her younger sister Tiny Kong replacing Banjo and Conker from the original. ''DK: King of Swing'' and DK: Jungle Climber Dixie Kong was a playable character in both DK: King of Swing and DK: Jungle Climber; she was not, however, playable in single player. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Dixie Kong made her Wii debut in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast being one of the characters playable straight from the start. A Kremling named Kass was made to rival her and they had similar stats and appearance. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze She appears alongside Diddy Kong and Cranky Kong as a new sidekick for Donkey Kong. Instead of the peanut gun and the rocketbarrel pack, Dixie has the bubblegum gun and spins her ponytail for extra altitude. Mario Spinoff games Dixie Kong has also appeared in several Mario Spinoff games, however like Diddy Kong she is not a Mario character. These games include Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Other appearances Dixie Kong appears as a trophy in both Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. In ''Brawl, Diddy Kong has an alternate costume that is similar to Dixie's. Dixie was also to be a character in Brawl but cut during development. She was also a character in the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Kongs Category:Diddy Kong Racing characters Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Females Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits